


Dragon Age II Kiss Battle Fic Anders/Fenris

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kiss Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Dragon Age II Kiss Battle Fic Anders/Fenris

"I know how to apply a bloody poultice, _mage_ ," Fenris snarled, cutting through layers of robes with his dagger.

How the party _healer_ had been the only one injured in the fight Fenris couldn't begin to even guess, and somehow, Anders had run through all his mana (and mana potions) just before realising his leg was cut almost through to the bone.

Fenris was the one who saw the mage limping and dragged him off the path, and into relative privacy. And all the while, Anders was talking, talking, talking, offering Fenris a running commentary on all the things he needed for a poultice, for cleaning the wound and preventing infection. All these things Fenris already knew.

"Got any honey?" Anders asked, wincing as the cloth of his robes pulled at skin already trying to scab over.

"You're sweet enough already," Fenris deadpanned, ripping strips from the clean side of Anders' robe.

"Actually I meant for the wound - MAKER!" Anders yelled as Fenris wrapped a makeshift tourniquet around his thigh.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to bandage your mouth shut, not your leg," Fenris grumbled.

Anders was white and shaking. "The blood, don't, don't let any of my blood, 's'tainted..."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Think you're the only Warden I've ever patched up?"

Anders gasped and hissed through his teeth as Fenris began applying the poultice to the wound. "Never r-really thought about it, to be honest. Usually a bit of magic and the pain's gone. Never had to do this to myself, before."

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Fenris asked, his eyes lowered as he focused on covering the whole injury with the elfroot gunk.

For once, Anders was speechless, the only sounds he made were his ragged breathing and occasional hitches when Fenris touched a painful place. Fenris continued until the gash had stopped bleeding, and then covered it first with elfroot leaves secured by gauze and then heavy bandages.

"There," said the elf, leaning back in satisfaction. "That ought to do the trick."

Anders made no sound as the tourniquet was loosened, and the elf stood back.

"D'you want to put some weight on that leg? See if my mundane talents will keep you going until you can wave your fingers again?" Fenris asked.

Anders nodded, and held out his hands to the elf. Fenris rolled his eyes and hauled the mage to his feet. Anders grinned and seemed to let himself overbalance, crashing forward into - and suddenly on top of Fenris, as they hit the ground together. Fenris glared and Anders grinned.

"What was that about kissing me better?" Anders asked, pressing his lips to Fenris'.

It was Fenris' self-restraint that stopped him from killing the mage right there and then - although he wasn't sure what part of him it was that allowed the mage to continue kissing him, nor which part of him chased the mage's lips with his own, when Anders broke away for breath.

"All things considered, Fenris," Anders grinned, "I'm quite glad you didn't bandage my mouth shut."


End file.
